Prince of Uzushiogakure
by Overlord of All 1597
Summary: When the Fourth sealed away the Kyuubi's Yin chakra, he also sealed away part of Naruto. But when Orochimaru's 'Gogyu Fuin' returned the Kyuubi's Yin chakra it also unleashed the real Naruto. Watch as Naruto controls his darkness. Watch as Naruto shows the world the power of the Uzumaki Clan.Watch as Naruto changes the World...Inspired by They-Called-Me-Saviour.


Chapter 1:

First of I should start by saying I DON'T OWN Naruto and sadly I never will.

Secondly this story was inspired by the original props belong to him.

The pairing for this book will mainly be Naruhina with a possible harem ''Vote for who you want''

This Naruto will be the complete opposite of the retarded,bright orange wearing,weak,easily forgiving and passed over Naruto of Canon.

My Naruto will be bordering Godlike,and both higly intelligent and skilled.I want this Naruto to show those who have forsaken him their have SasuSaku and village council possibly light Kakashi bashing as well.

* * *

Naruto came awake due to the burning sensation and throbbing headache in his unaware of the burning purple haze that was only moments ago surrounding him.

_''What happened''he groaned in a deeper voice than usual but not noticing due to the pain racking his before the painful memory came back to him sending another painful headache back to him._

_''Hmm'' the creepy grass nin mused quietly with Naruto in her grasp.''It seems the Kyuubi brat is still alive''.She proceeded to open his orange jacket and roll up a torn black t-shirt revealing his slightly malnourished and the 8 trigrams seal in all it's Grass nin (Orochimaru in disguise) seemed to study the highly intricate seal that was capable of holding the Kyuubi inside this young (he) lightly traced a finger over the seal with an amused impression on her face._

_Naruto watched as the Kusohagure Kunoichi brought a hand back fingers lighting with purple he thrashed in her grasp trying desperately to free was ultimately stopped by the creepy woman's abnormally long tongue._

''_Hey''he shouted and wriggled as much as he could in one last futile attempt to escape''Let me go you creepy bitch''_

_This only seemed to amuse the highly powerful grass nin who was really the hebi-pedophile Orochimaru in disguise before he thrust his flaming fingers in the young blond's unprotected ''Gogyu Fuin''_

_Naruto's face was contorted in a painful scream before he was propelled back from the force of the snake pervert's finger's peformed the powerful seal only kage-level shinobi were capable lay there on the ground as the red bled form his irises returning them to his cerculean blue that appeared to be an endless canines and__ claws retracted once again becoming normal teeth and his whisker marks which were slightly deeper were now back to there tattoo like state as he slumped into blissful unconsciousness._

That bliss was short lived as the purple haze once again began forming around seemed to sizzle with unknown brought him excruciating pain as it circled him like and animal would it's prey before shooting into his him to scream once more.

For shortest of moments he saw a blond haired man cradling a red haired woman.

_''Naruto''a silky feminine voice echoed from the very depths of his mind._

_''My Naruto don't be a fussy eater..eat a lot and grow up to be a big to bed early and sleep well,take a bath everyday''.The voice coughed sounding as if it were in pain as he wanted nothing more than to the this comforting voice's pain before it continued.''Make doesn't matter how make sure they're real friends people you can always trust even if they are few''._

_''Everyone has things they are good at and they are bad at..So don't feel bad if you can't do it all'_

His head spun and his face was contorted in a silent scream as the purple chakra began invade the very depths of his subconscious.

''_And as for woman well I'm a woman so I can't really say anything there ,but you'll want a girlfriend try not to pick a weird one pick one like your mother''.she said as the man snorted._

_''Another warning watch out for Jiraya sensei''.The man now spoke._

_They female spoke again but in a sad and weak voice_

_''Naruto...you are going to experience alot of pain and suffering ...''_

_And then they came flashes and tidbit of memories showing in his mind_

_''FREAK''_

_''Monster''_

_''Demon''_

_''There's the Kyuubi brat''_

_''It's that boy''_

_''Dobe''_

_''Remember who you are,find a goal a dream and don't stop trying until you acheive it.''The man now spoke_

_''I'm gonna be Hokage the greatest of you all''he shouted in front of a full classroom before they all laughed at him._

_''You wish dobe''a boy with a small dog laughed''You failed two times now''_

_''Yeah Naruto-baka''a pink haired banshee shrieked at him,while almost all of the class insulted him._

_''There's...so much more I want to say...to teach you..I want to stay with you..I love you my baby''The female voice weeps._

_''I'm sorry Minato kun I took all your time''she said _

_''It's okay,Naruto this is your motor-mouth mother'.I know you will be the greatest ninja ever''he spoke with conviction that made Naruto brim with pride._

_then it came the unbearable pain and with it he let loose an ear-splitting scream until his throat became hoarse._

_''Eight Trigrams seal''both female and male yelled_

Deep within the recesses of the seal two eyelids opened revealing a pair of glowing red slitted eyes that stood out withing the pitch black background .The eyes of the Kyuubi no eyes moved a bit before focusing on a pair of purple and cyan coloured eyes with a similar slitted eyes they spoke as one,the Kyuubi's voice deep and gutteral booming within the darkness of the seal and while the sounded as if made of fine silk but obviously male and full of confidence and power.

**''We are Complete'' **


End file.
